wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King is the second World of Warcraft expansion, officially announced on 3rd of August 2007 at BlizzCon. The majority of expansion content takes place in Northrend, and centers around the plans of the Lich King (Arthas/Ner'zhul). Highlights include the increase of the level cap to level 80, introduction of the Death Knight hero class, new PvP and world PvP content, siege weapons and destructible buildings, a new profession, the ability to change hairstyles and dances, along with many new dungeons, items, quests, and monsters. Northrend The expansion introduces a new continent on Azeroth - the harsh, icy Northrend is under the control of the Lich King, and is home to the majority of the expansion's new content. To alleviate some of the problems experienced at the launch of the Burning Crusade expansion, players will be able to able to choose where to enter the continent more freely - both Howling Fjord to the east and the Borean Tundra to the west feature level 68+ content. The continent is designed to allow players to level from level 68 to 80. Dalaran has been moved from its previous location, and will act as a neutral capital in Northrend (similar to Shattrath City in Outland). Dungeons and end-game content The expansion adds group content in a similar fashion to the Burning Crusade - the 5, 10, 25 man as well as heroic dungeon formats will be preserved; the expansion is expected to culminate with a direct confrontation with the Lich King himself. Utgarde Keep is the first dungeon introduced at BlizzCon; the dungeon is comprised of four wings, presumably arranged in a similar fashion to the Hellfire Citadel. The first wing of the dungeon was playable at BlizzCon. Death Knights Death Knights at a glance: * Can not use shields * Instead of rage, energy, or mana, uses runes out of combat to strengthen weapons and power abilities * DPS/Tank class * Can be "unlocked" by reaching level 80 and completing a difficult quest chain * Starts out at a not yet determined high level * Will likely have necromantic abilities (put simply, the ability to raise the dead and related spells) World of Warcraft's first hero class, the Death Knight will be accessible to players after completing a high-level quest chain similar in style to the level 60 warlock epic mount chain. Once the quest requirement is satisfied, a player will be able to create a new Death Knight character, which would start at a yet-to-be-determined high level. The Death Knight is a plate-wearing dps/tank class that uses a brand new resource system based primarily on cool downs. Rather than the existing Mana/Rage/Energy mechanics, the Death Knight will be able to carve Runes into his weapon outside of combat, and then use those runes to power abilities. It is unknown at this point exactly what spells the Death Knight will have, however in the cinematic we catch a brief glimpse of one firing bolts of darkness into the air, which then strike the ground where, presumably, a corpse is, and raises a ghoul from the body. This may be evidence that Death Knights will have necromantic abilities. Inscription Inscription is a new profession that allows players to augment the power of their spells by increasing damage, reducing cooldowns or adding other effects - for example, adding a knockback to a fireball spell, as well as new kinds of items. Extending existing content The expansion will allow characters to level to level 80, adding 10 additional talent points to their disposal and extending the talent trees further to allow for 51-point talents. Professions will also be allowed to level to 450 skill points from the Burning Crusade's 375 skillcap. Players will also be able to customize their characters using new hairstyles, skin colors and dances, as well as change hairstyles of existing characters. Other features The expansion is also expected to update WoW's graphics - for example a new shading system is being coded for use in ice caves. System requirements have not yet been published. It is expected that more hero classes would be added through content patches. Images See also * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King FAQ External links Category:Wrath of the Lich King Wrath of the Lich King Wrath of the Lich King